


To Get Her Together

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Brenda/Fritz/Sharon, angsty smut with Brenda still working through her mother's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Her Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> For margotgrissom

She was nothing, weightless, floating through absolute nothingness. Empty, alone, lonely. She was nothing, just grief. And then she was falling, falling through dark space, falling back into reality, on top of a strange bed in some hotel. She wasn’t ready to go home yet, not when she could still clearly see her mother’s lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. She had to forget that. She had to be here, in the hotel room, and not at home with her mother.

 

She was naked. Well, almost, save for a pair of what she considered bland panties.

 

And she was being kissed by Sharon Raydor, the least likely person to ever kiss her. They’d been enemies, colleagues, even friends, but lovers, that was as step Brenda hadn’t expected they would ever take. And yet, when she thought about it, it made sense. But Brenda didn’t want to think. She wanted nothing, wanted to be nothing. But she didn’t stop it, didn’t push the older woman away.

 

She kissed her back with a ferociousness that took them both by surprise, if Sharon’s shocked little whimper was anything to go by. Brenda clung to the captain’s bare shoulder, tasting Sharon’s tongue, her lips. The older woman kissed her slowly, precisely, using her teeth to tease Brenda’s bottom lip. The lace of the brunette’s bra felt a little rough and yet delicate too against the sensitive skin of Brenda’s breasts, causing her nipples to tighten into hard buds as she reached out to grasp her husband’s hand.

 

Fritz’s lips found her knuckles and he pressed feather light kisses to her fingers and to the inside of her wrist, as Sharon caressed the underside of Brenda’s breasts and broke their kiss, letting her lips descend on Brenda’s throat. Brenda moaned and arched her neck, giving the captain more access. Brenda opened her eyes and she found Fritz looking at her, at Sharon, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

Was he grieving for Willie Ray? Was he afraid for her, wondering if she could handle this loss or if she was finally going to lose it? Or was it possibly that he saw that despite the situation, Brenda felt at home in Sharon’s arms, felt at peace there? Brenda felt like she could let go for the first time in years. She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to see his tears, so she closed her eyes again and reveled in the sensation of Sharon’s mouth making its way down to her breast.

 

She raked the nails of her free hand over Sharon’s scalp, threading her fingers through Sharon’s locks as she arched her back, encouraging the woman to wrap her lips around her nipple, but Sharon kissed around the coral-colored flesh, making Brenda desperate with the need to be touched. Her eyes flew open when she felt a warm breath ghost over her other breast. She caught a glimpse of Sharon moving aside, making room for Fritz as he took her nipple in her mouth.

 

Fritz knew her, knew what she liked, what she wanted, but it was Sharon’s tongue that Brenda noticed tracing nipple, Sharon’s lips that she felt sucking a mark onto the underside of her breast, Sharon’s fingers that she felt making their way towards her damp panties. Whether it was because Brenda finally got the chance to act on a repressed desire or because Sharon just effortlessly seemed to understand her, Brenda didn’t know, didn’t want to know.

 

She felt as if a hand was wrapped around her throat, choking her, making it impossible for her to breathe, but when she opened her eyes, there was nothing there. Just Fritz, paying careful attention to her breasts and the captain, kissing her way down her body. But it didn’t chase away the feeling that she was going numb inside, leaving nothing but pain and grief.

 

“Please,” she whispered, begged as Sharon’s tongue traced the waistband of her panties, causing Brenda’s stomach to quiver.

 

Please, make me forget. Comfort me, hurt me, make me come, anything to make me forget, Brenda thought and blinked away the sudden the tears she felt burning in her eyes. It was as if Sharon could practically feel the anguish that threatened to swallow the blonde whole. The older woman waited until Brenda felt a little more composed before she placed impossibly tender kisses on the inside of Brenda’s thighs.

 

Fritz’s lips brushed against her pulse point, before he finally captured her lips for the first time since they had fallen into this utterly surreal situation. Brenda ran her fingers through his short hair, scratching at his neck as he claimed her mouth while Sharon dragged her panties down her legs and discarded them somewhere on the floor.

 

The older woman’s touch disappeared for a moment and Brenda broke the kiss, trying to see what Sharon was doing. Her mouth went dry when she saw Sharon gracefully got rid of her bra and panties, completely baring herself before she resettled between Brenda’s legs. She was beautiful.

 

“Are you sure?” Fritz whispered so softly that the captain couldn’t hear his words. Brenda frowned a little before nodding. She was afraid that she would shatter if Sharon stopped now. She needed Sharon, she needed Fritz. They had to continue.

 

Her breath hitched at the first touch of Sharon’s tongue against her folds. She had tried to imagine what it would be like, how it would feel, Sharon’s mouth on her sex, but all of her fantasies paled in comparison to reality and for the first time since she had found her mother, her mind wasn’t plagued by Willie Ray’s face.

 

She cried out when the tip of the older woman’s tongue connected with her clit and her hips reared off the bed. Sharon curled one arm around Brenda’s thigh, holding her in place. Brenda grabbed a handful of the captain’s thick hair and used the other hand to pull Fritz closer, her nails digging into his skin.

 

“Kiss me,” she almost ordered before she crashed his lips to hers, allowing her husband to swallow her soft moans as Sharon pushed her tongue just a little inside her and hummed, the sound reverberating through her body, sending a shockwave of pleasure down her spine.

 

She gasped for breath when two fingers penetrated her slowly, giving her time to stretch around them. Brenda looked down at Sharon and found the older woman looking up at her, her green eyes sparkling in the dim light. Desire and lust were clearly visible, but there was something else too, apprehension, concern, even fear, all the things that Brenda had grown tired of seeing in other people’s eyes.

 

She licked her lips and then gently pushed the captain’s head down to where she wanted her. Sharon flashed her that smirk that Brenda had secretly come to cherish before she wrapped her lips around Brenda’s clit and sucked. Another cry fell from her lips and she rolled her hips, hoping that Sharon would start moving her fingers.

 

Agonizingly slow, Sharon extracted her fingers before pushing them back and curling them as Fritz captured her nipple again, with his teeth this time. He tugged gently, causing small sparks to travel down her spine and settle between her legs where Sharon had set a slow rhythm with her fingers.

 

Brenda felt like she might lose her mind like this, trapped between the man who loved her and the woman who had given her unconditional support during one of the worst years of her life and was now the giving her the one thing that Brenda hadn’t dared to ask for. Sharon had just known. She and Fritz had known what she needed before she could have even begun to comprehend it herself.

 

“More. Give me more,” she breathed, not really knowing what she meant. All she knew was that she needed more to forget, to stop feeling as if death was still watching over her shoulder. Neither Sharon nor Fritz disappointed with the way they reacted to her plea.

 

The captain added a third finger and Brenda welcomed the slight ache and burn that the older woman caused. But Sharon’s far too skilled tongue soothed away that pain. Even when she was rough, the captain still managed to somehow be gentle, conveying just how much she cared for Brenda with the softest sweep of her tongue.

 

Fritz seemed much more desperate when palmed her breast and squeezed hard, plucking at her nipple, twisting it as he bit down harder on the other. He had always been good at following orders whereas the captain always had a mind of her own, following her own set of very strict rules. Which was probably why Brenda had married Fritz but was still attracted to Sharon Raydor.

 

“Close,” Brenda managed before she moaned again when Sharon scraped her teeth over Brenda’s clit. Very briefly she wondered how a woman like captain Raydor had come to be so good at this, before she realized that she really didn’t want to know. “So close.”

 

Her words went unheard as both Fritz and Sharon relentlessly continued their ministrations, drawing moans and sighs from Brenda’s mouth. They were both so good at this, as if their lives had all led to this point where all three of them would work together to try to relief Brenda’s grief. It was all going too well, too perfect.

 

Her orgasm took her completely by surprise, ripping through her body, her muscles tensing up until they were painfully tight and then, as lights were going off behind her eyelids, Brenda was back in the guestroom, looking at her mother, at her unmoving body, her blue lips. She was looking at death.

 

Her own cries were still echoing in her head. How she had shouted and yelled and screamed when she had found her mother. The utter helplessness that had flooded her in that moment, it all came crashing back to her as she lost control of her body, riding out her orgasm on Sharon’s fingers and mouth, desperately clutching at Fritz’s shoulders, seeking for something that would keep her grounded in this reality.

 

A tidal wave of emotions washed over her, so many of them and so different that Brenda felt as if she was drowning, the only thing keeping her afloat were the unintelligible words that Fritz was whispering in her ear and Sharon gentle touch as she brushed a few blond hairs out of Brenda’s face with a tenderness that didn’t seem to fit the normally distant captain.

 

It surprised Brenda that she didn’t cry. She had expected that her feelings would find their outlet in tears and an emotional breakdown, but once her breathing returned to a normal rhythm, she found that she felt surprisingly light and relieved even. She didn’t feel like she was falling anymore. She didn’t feel empty anymore. Slowly she was beginning to feel like herself again.

 

She pried her eyes open and found herself looking in the clear green eyes of Sharon Raydor who just smiled a little, never stopping the way her fingers were caressing Brenda’s cheek. Brenda gave the captain her own weak smile in return before she turned her head and looked at Fritz. He looked mostly relieved, but whether it was because it was over or because Brenda appeared so calm, she couldn’t tell.

 

“Can you - -,” her voice trailed off and she looked up at the ceiling, clearing her throat. Even in her head the words sounded ridiculous, but she didn’t want it to end yet. She didn’t want to go home with Fritz and she didn’t want Sharon to leave. “Can you please just hold me?”

 

Immediately she felt Fritz’s arm wrap around her waist and bury his face in her hair while Sharon very discreetly tangled their legs together and just place a hand on her shoulder, curling herself Brenda. These people, both of them, they were so utterly different and yet together they had helped her. They had pulled her out of her grief and helped her breathe again. 


End file.
